Cris's Toys and Toy Techniques
Cris uses many Toy Creations as his major key weapons. He creates a variety of toys ranging from puppets to crayons. Most toys are based on real life toys or materials. This article will list the basic types of toys he uses. However, there are some unique creations under each category. Action Figures A subgroup of toys is Cris's toy figures. These are his primary weapons for battle. He uses the Ultimate Technique: Animation Jutsu instead of the Puppet Master Jutsu for his action figures. Action Figure: Cris primarily uses his action figures, which he stores in a magic satchel, for battle. He takes a seeminhly harmless small toy and enlarges it. Usually, a toy has safety mechanisms installed for play. However, when Cris wishes to do battle he removes these restriction unleashing its true potential. Puppet / Puppet Head Launcher: He uses a custom art, in which he wraps a puppet, in bandages. When he is in need of attack the top part of the bandages unravel to reveal a puppet head. He then animates the head for it to do battle. If the head fails, he reveals the rest of the body retrieving the head, which he then attachs. Once the head attachs, he animates the rest of the body so that he may battle with it, or so he can escape harm. Toy Soldier: An uncommon toy is the toy soldier. When Cris is reduced to his last resort, he unleashes an army of these beasts. These are primative warriors, which possess guns. These guns shoot blade infested corks. And can also reform if destroyed. However, these action figures are not enlarged much, but do come in many numbers. There are many different types of these soldiers, but the most common is the French armyman. Art Blox: These are Lego-like blocks that are used to form into various creations. Once, he even created a shield that even the mighty Hiruko's tail could not penetrate. Magic Crayons: These magic utencils are meant for art when Cris wants his creations to come off the page, literally. Magic crayons animate the drawings they make after the art is finished. The crayons themselves are animate, so they can draw while Cris does battle. Clay Doom: This material is a dohlike substance that closely resembles Play Doh. Cris can make various creations with this substance. He usually makes multi-colored animals and solidifys them. He then teleports them to a foe, adressing it as a gift. Once it is touched by the foe, it detonates. The result is very fatal, but it makes good fireworks. Cris usually makes the substance from a combination a chakra and dirt. Masterpiece: This is a statue created out of a drawing made by the mystic crayons. It resembles a large monster with his hands out. This statue is a factory that produces toys. As a truly last resort, Cris summons a pre-made version of this. At first when it is summoned it is a small tiki. However, once Cris infuses it with his chakra it expands exponetially. It produces toys in its belly and when Cris calls upon one or more, some are summoned from the statues hands. This is Cris's favorite creation. Traps Exploding with Flavor Pastries: These are trick goodies that are sent at the enemy. These are made from clay doom. They are very useful if you delay the exposion. So Cute it Hurts Model Animals: Small animals made from clay doom. They work best for spying and infiltration. Once they detonate, all collected information is transmitted to Cris. Colorful Notes: These are made by crafting a very thin square of clay doom with magic crayon writing on it. He can send riddle notes to the opponent, which detonates if they don't solve it in a period of tome. Or, he can send random scribbles to them through an explosive paper airplane. Notes Cris has said that he has made toys of many different kinds other from these. He even made a paddle ball, that turned into a paddle mace. Category:Weapons